This invention relates to an apparatus for producing a panorammic x-ray photograph of a human dental arch structure. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for securing panoramic x-ray photographs from sequentially obtained independent x-ray photographs of segments of the patient's upper and lower arch structure.